International Publication No. WO 2004/069538 A2 discloses the use of independent drives to allow for an adjustment of the inking length of individual chablon cylinders as transferred onto a plate cylinder of an intaglio printing press with a view to compensate for elongation of the intaglio printing plates carried by the plate cylinder.
A problem with the above solution resides in the fact that, in case of failure of an independent drive, the associated system and function become inoperative and cannot be exploited further unless the defective drive is replaced by a new drive, which process is typically time-consuming and involves substantial downtimes which negatively affect productivity.
An improved and more robust approach is therefore required.